Ototan
Appearance Ototan has the appearance of a large square stone axe. He has a red light on his head and a handle with two buttons on his bottom. His appearance when he was a caveman was of a tall muscular man, whose appearance was quite rough. He wore a grey/purple fur outfit and shoes and had cloth or rags around his arms. He has a piece of rope tied around his waist and carried a spear. Prior to being a fossil, his eyes were hidden, after the fossilization process, the only feature he retained was his eyes. In the original Bros. Comics books, this is the only depiction of him with a mouth. Rockyflint.png|Ototan and Genshi in the past rockygroom.png|Ototan as a groom Rockybad.png|Ototan under T.P. Lady's control FlintRockymanga.jpg|Genshi and Ototan in the Bom Bom Comics letter_0006.jpg|Ototan in the Bros. Comics RockyPBG.jpg|Ototan in his original form, Bros. Comics. Personality In Episode 3, he states that a son is a father's greatest treasure. Ototan is protective to his son Genshi. And whenever he is in danger or stuck in "Sticky Situations" he is always there in time for his rescue. Unlike Genshi, Ototan was also not as naive and was able to adapt to life in the 25th century much quicker, despite his predicament. He is relatively laid back states in episode 22 that are one of lifes greatest pleasures. Ototan mentions that he has lost some of his memories after being fossilized, to the point where when asked about it by Miss Iknow, he states can't remember his wife. He has a sense of pride, even going so far as to retain the favor after Miss Iknow carried him by carrying her. He also was able to be seduced by her and was quite flattered by the attention she gave him, but would not go so far as to put her before Genshi. Despite being a loving father, he is not above scolding his son or putting him in his place and was seen to occasionally have to discipline Genshi. much similar to how Lovelove is an easygoing adult, he is the very strict one. He is not afraid to discipline Rocky, Sarah, or Tony, and will often yell at them when things get out of hand. Despite his hard outer shell, he is very loving and will put others before himself. Abilities Before he got fossilized by T.P. Lady. He possessed a masculine Physique, Clothing, and Tools and was quite strong. After the incident millions of years back, he ended up as a flat, stone rectangle and made him into a high-tech stone ax that can fossilize and de-fossilize Time Shifters. He also can induce within him a "fighting spirit", which makes him grow extremely large. However, he shrinks back down to normal if he looses his fighting spirit. He also acts as a mentor to Genshi within battles and helps keep him focused by reminding him his goals and giving him advice. It was shown in Episode 26 that Rocky had been the one who taught Flint about how to evoke his own Fighting Spirit and he was seen trying to lecture the Time Shifters on this (though aside from Monk, none of them took any interest in his lecture at all). His ability to grow was never depicted in the Bom Bom comic, but was present in the Bros. Comics version and the anime. Despite his natural fighting spirit, he has a fairly weak will and made no attempt to fight the P-Stamp when hit with it in episode 22. His bond with Genshi, however allowed him to break out eventually. History Genshi's caveman father who was fossilized alongside his son in episode 1, after the pair try and protect Lovelove from T.P. Lady. When his son was de-fossilized, Ototan ended up as a flat, stone rectangle because there wasn't enough data left from the fossilization process to turn him back to normal. Dr. Bernard Goodman made him into a high-tech stone ax for Genshi to use as a weapon instead. In episode 22, due to a mishap he ended up by the Tama City Garbage Dump. There he met up with Miss Iknow and the pair went to a cafe to discuss Genshi's performance at school. She flirts with Ototan and their discussion becomes a date. The pair venture through the city and end up at the park, where Miss Iknow proposes to Ototan. As the pair leave, Ototan sense Genshi is in danger and leaves Miss Iknow despite her begging him to stay. When he arrives to help Genshi and the others, he gets stamped by the P-stamp and made evil. T.P. Lady uses him to fight Genshi, but eventually Ototan is restored to normal and T.P. Lady is defeated. Later he arrives to complete his marriage to Miss Iknow, much to her horror. Etymology *"Oto" means "father" or "dad", his name just means "Dad-tan". Trivia *Episode 22 is a reference to original manga wherein upon sighting T.P. Lady he instantly falls in love with her. Category:Main Characters Category:Males